


F(l)ight

by yucc



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "Everyone's asking about you, Karasuma."





	F(l)ight

**Author's Note:**

> as always, special thanks to the amazing [finitefarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla) for being my awesome beta reader! :***
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **ROBOT x LASERBEAM** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_.
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


"Everyone's asking about you, Karasuma." Rion leaned on the door frame. His gaze trailed Souta's movement in Souta's apartment.  
  
"And I said, you could tell everyone that I send my regards and that I can't meet them." Souta didn't stop. He kept throwing things into his bag, preparing for the upcoming presentation in their class.  
  
"What you're doing is avoiding everyone. You're trying to run away," Rion replied. He watched Souta closely from his position.  
  
Souta stopped. He put down his bag and let it lay on the sofa. Souta walked towards Rion with long strides. This close, Rion could see the difference in their height, even after high school. Rion thanked the small mercy that was his genetics for not failing him to the point of needing to look up far in order to see eye to eye with the man in front of him.  
  
"Do you want me to run from you too, Rion?" Souta asked. The question was void of emotion. Rion wondered whether Souta really meant it or not.  
  
Still, Rion didn't want to take any risk.  
  
"No. Don't," Rion said.

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for sourion as well as my first for the rxl fandom! i hope you guys enjoy it. sourion is truly a potential pair in my eyes, ever since that chapter 18 lol. the recent development is interesting also. XD
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
